


Lonely Guardian

by Tsuyu, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xphil98197:<br/>I had to do a little bribing of Tsuyu's muse for help with this one. She does brilliant writing prompts, and accepts bribes of platinum and high grade diamonds ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Guardian

Where is the graveyard of dead gods? What lingering mourner waters their mounds? They were gods of the highest standing and dignity-gods of civilized peoples-worshiped and believed in by millions. All were omnipotent, omniscient and immortal.~ H.L. Mencken

“Hello, can I help you, Ma’am?”

“Yes, I faxed over the order for a tombstone,” the stern woman handed over a check. “This is the amount that you specified on the phone.”

“Yes, Commander James Bond,” Q took the check and slipped it into the drawer. It would pay his bills for the better part of the next two months. He was so tired of making marble floors, and kitchen counters. All he wanted to do was carve.

“I will need it in three days, the cemetery will pick it up,” the woman turned to leave.

“Did you want anything personal added?” 

“No,” she shook her head. “He was an orphan. His job was the only family he had.”

After the woman left the shop Gabriel closed it to the visitors. Not that he got a lot to begin with but some of the people came over just as to an outdoors museum and while he appreciated the compliments, this time he decided to work in earnest. 'An orphan. Like me...' Gabriel grew up in orphanage and when he was a teen he took interest in sculpting but as he couldn't afford going to university or even an art school (those were pricy even when he was a kid) a stone carver took him in as his apprentice. The old man was more than skilled with stone and marble and as he had no kids of his own, he taught Gabriel everything he knew and after the young man came of age, took him in and offered him a job. 

It had been a few years since Gabriel was on his own again because the old man, Gabriel used to call him Q because the man refused to carve that particular letter on stone, had died and left the workshop and the measly apartment for Gabriel.

It was a simple order, a military grave stone. Name, branch, dates. No details. Gabriel looked at it and felt sad. A man reduced to the basic information, and no one to miss him.

The cemetery picked up the stone on Thursday, and Gabriel closed the shop Friday morning. There was a small notice in the paper about the internment of a member of Her Majesty's Royal Navy. Gabriel stood under a tree and watched as the older woman, and a blond man were the only people to pay their respects.  
Gabriel knelt by the grave after they left.

"Hello James, you don't know me. I'm just the stone carver. The woman said you were an orphan too. I know how lonely that can be. I'm going to bring you someone to keep you company."  
He returned to the shop and put a small block of marble he had saved to buy on the workbench. 

"Everyone needs someone to watch over them, James. Even if it's a lonely job."

It took him 3 days to finish the statue. He was most proud of it. He made an angel. With his hands spread over the gravestone. Protecting and guarding and watching over the soldier Gabriel didn't even know but felt a connection to. He asked the local cemetery guard to help him move it because no matter how light looking but the statue was heavy as hell.  
It took them quite a bit of time to situate it over the initial gravestone. Gabriel wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Did you know the guy, Q?" The guard asked.

"Kind of... You could say we are from the same place..." Gabriel smiled. He felt happy with the result. "Now you have someone to watch over you, James!"

***00Q***

Q was munching on a sandwich, telling James about the orphanage that he grew up in. He was sitting on top of a wall near the grave, swinging his legs and sipping a large Earl Grey tea from the shop next door. He told him about how he had learned to carve, and how he had always wanted someone to take care of him. He told him about the man that had adopted him and taught him to carve.

“He would have liked you James, he was a good man.” Q didn’t hear the blond man walk up behind him.

“Are you the one that brought the guardian angel?” Alec asked.

Q turned in surprise, and and slid off the wall. He landed in a mess of tea, sandwich crumbs, and lanky limbs. 

“James and I grew up in the orphanage together,” Alec told him quietly. “He would have liked you.”

“He-I grew up in an orphanage as well,” Q admitted. “I used to stare at the picture of the guardian angel in the chapel, and think what a lonely job he had. Most people didn’t even realize he was there. They didn’t notice me, either.”

“I’m Alec,” the blond held out his hand and pulled Q up with a gentle tug. “I saw you on Friday.”

“Oh!” Q blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. The lady was so professional. I just wanted to make sure that someone was there. And,” he shook Alec’s hand, which he was still holding. “I’m Q. Gabriel really, but they call me Q.”

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel,” Alec smiled. “You weren’t intruding. Its nice to know that James has someone to keep him company, even when I can’t. I was supposed to be on that trip with him, and have his back, but I didn’t get back in time.”

“Time is something I have plenty of,” Gabriel said. “Although I should probably get back. Business is slow and I can’t afford to miss any.”

“Would you like to meet me here tomorrow?” Alec asked. “I know a good curry place that does take away. And I don’t really have much to do this week. I get downtime between trips.”

“Sure, I will bring tea,” Gabriel’s smile was bright. “I’m just there, down the road, at the marble shop.”

***00Q***

Q found himself humming the next day, checking the clock. He had done all the busy tasks he could think of, sweeping, paperwork, and orders. And still the clock crawled. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t think of what it was.

At five minutes to noon, he grabbed the thermos of tea and two mugs. He pulled the door shut and locked it, heading down the street with a whistle. There was a man sitting at one of the graves, a baseball cap and jacket on. Then Q remembered. He had seen the man the day of the funeral as well. That was what he had been trying to think of back at the shop. He nodded hello and headed over to James’ grave where Alec was waiting.

“Hi, I’m sorry you were waiting,” Q smiled shyly.

“It was a nice day, I came early,” Alec smiled back and handed him a curry. “I hope you like lamb.”

“My favorite,” Q tasted. “Mmmm, do they deliver? Or it doesn’t matter, I can pick this up on the way home. Where is it?”

“The owner owes me a favor,” Alec enjoyed watching him savor the food. “If you aren’t busy this weekend, we can go for dinner. They will serve me whatever the family is eating.”

“That sounds amazing,” Q nodded. “I don’t go to restaurants very often. It is lonely to go alone. And people look at me weird when I sit and read.”

“What do you like to read?” Alec handed him a slice of garlic naan. 

“Sometimes detective stories, for fun,” Q moaned appreciatively, savoring the naan. “And poetry. Sometimes I write as well.”

“Artistic all the way around?” Alec asked. “I don’t do anything creative.”

“Really?” Q was surprised. “What do you do for work?”

“I-” Alec hesitated, before telling his usual fall back story. “I’m in international imports.”

“I would love to travel someday,” Q sighed. “Never been outside England.”

“Not all it’s cracked up to be, I am gone more than I am home. I rent a furnished apartment and can be ready to go in a couple of minutes. It gets lonely sometimes.”

“Oh, that is sad,” Q frowned, grabbing a samosa. “I love my apartment. Its small, but its home. And I have my cat. She has been with me since she was a baby. I bottle fed her.”

“Who-” Alec turned as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, that guy was here on Friday morning too,” Q shrugged.

“Bloody hell!” Alec ran towards the figure. “You fucking bastard, I thought you were dead!” 

The man took off the baseball cap and ran his fingers through short, blond hair.

“Alec?” Q asked timidly.

“Q, this is, THIS is James,” Alec laughed.

“James?” Q looked confused. “James on the stone?”

“Hello, Q,” James smiled and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you. The angel is lovely, by the way.”

Gabriel was standing and looking back and forth to both blonde men. 

"What do you mean this is James? James is a dead orphan whom I made a statue of an angel, please don't play tricks on me, I don't have time for that!" The young man frowned.

"Alec?" 007 looked confused himself.

"James, this is Gabriel, or you can call him Q, not the quartermaster. Just Q! He made your most recent tombstone look more lively!"

"What... What... Most recent?" Q stuttered.

Bond just smiled. "I feel deeply honored but I am sure the tombstone won't be necessary anymore."

"James, what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"I've been in Skyfall, was thinking about things. I returned to London to give in my resignation."

“Resignation?” Alec shouted. Who is going to have my back?”

“Your back?” James threw down his hat in frustration. “She told Moneypenny ‘take the bloody shot’. I’m getting too old to get shot off of trains by my own people Alec. There are enough bounties out on my head, I don’t need my own side targeting me too.”

“What the fuck are you going to do in Scotland, get old?” Alec asked.

“After Vesper, Alec, I don’t have it in me anymore,” James touched Alec’s shoulder. “You can always come with me.”

“I have enough downtime between missions,” Alec retorted. “I don’t need any more time in my head. What I need is something to help me forget, not stare at sheep through highland fog.”

“I-I should go,” Q said nervously. “Thank you for the curry, Alec. James, I’m glad you don’t need the tombstone.” He hurried away.

“And who the HELL is he?” James asked. “He knows I’m an orphan. Did I miss something?”

“A lonely young man who thought you needed a friend,” Alec ran his hands over his eyes. “Let’s go home, James.”

“I can’t,” James looked around. “I can’t go back to MI6. I can’t see her. I’m afraid of what I will do.”

“Where are you staying?” 

“I’ve been at a hotel,” James said. “And then I saw the newspaper. There’s no need for me to resign. I can just go… start over. Be Master’s Bond’s lost son.”

“Come back to my place,” Alec insisted. “Probably not much better than your hotel, but there’s vodka.”

“Just for tonight,” James agreed. “I will leave in the morning. I guess I don’t need to resign now, they bloody buried me.”

They started to gather the take away. 

“Oh, I should drop off Q’s tea thermos on the way,” Alec picked up the silver thermos that sat on the wall. “He forgot it.”

They walked out of the cemetery. The bleak winter sky barely allowed the sun, and the wind was picking up. Alec saw the marble shop, tucked away from the corner. He pointed it out to James, and they opened the door. It was warm inside, a small stove sitting next to the desk. There were wooden blinds, and framed pictures of famous marble sculptures. There was a door that led to the workshop, and the echo of a chisel and hammer in the room.

“Q, you forgot your thermos!” Alec yelled. He walked into the workshop. “Oh my god James, you have to see this.”

“Oh, hi Alec!” Q took off the safety goggles and wiped the marble dust from his hair.

“Is that-” James tried not to laugh.

“I had enough money for a new block of marble after I got paid for your headstone, Commander,” Q looked embarrassed. “I’m not sure anyone will buy it, but I may never be able to afford something like this again. I was going to show you when I finished, Alec, but-”

There stood the start of a sculpture of Saint Michael the Archangel. The only part finished was the face… which looked just like Alec.

“Something you want to tell me, Alec?” James asked. “Taken up saving innocents in your spare time?”

“It used to be that sculptors carved statues with the face of their patron,” Q said. “I didn’t know what you looked like Mr. Bond, so I thought this would be a good substitute.”

“Alec, can I talk to you for a minute?” James took him back to the front of the shop. “Why don’t you bring him to Skyfall, get to know him better?”

“He has no idea what I do, James.”

“Oh god, you didn’t tell him international imports, did you?”

“Maybe?” Alec said. “It’s been my cover for so many years. And then I didn’t know how to explain it to him.”

“Go ask him, Alec. I will meet you outside.”

Alec took a deep breathe. It had been a long time since he was attracted to someone. The missions took so much time, and he usually came back needing to heal. And when you couldn’t tell your date about work, or your past, there wasn’t a whole lot to talk about.

“Q, I was wondering,” Alec couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous. “James has a really wonderful place in Scotland, and would you like to go? I’d like to get to know you.”

“That would be amazing,” Q smiled shyly. “I don’t have any orders right now. When were you thinking of leaving?”

“How about I pick you up when you close?” Alec suggested. “We can stop by your place and get clothes.”

“Oh, I live right upstairs! Give me half an hour to shower and pack? There’s the tea kettle if you want some tea,” Q said as he bounded up the stairs.

Alec joined James outside. 

“Will he come?” James asked.

“Yes,” Alec was surprised how much he was looking forward to the trip. “He lives upstairs, he is packing. M gave me your car, you know.”

“I wrote my will, Alec, I know,” James laughed. “Where did you park?”

“I will go get the car, Q said there was a kettle,” Alec said.. “Fill that thermos of his that he is always carrying. And give you a chance to get to know him,” he suggested with a wink.

James laughed and went back into the shop. He closed the blinds and filled the kettle and waited for it to heat. He took the thermos and rinsed it. He could hear Q moving around upstairs.

“I tried to be fast-” Q came down and saw James. “Hello, sorry. Hope I didn’t take too long.”

“Not at all. Alec went to get the car. He said you don’t go anywhere without your tea,” James filled the thermos.

“Rubbish without it, I’m afraid,” Q smiled. “Ready?” He opened the door and stopped, eyes wide. “We get to ride in that?”

“Well, we get to survive riding with Alec driving that.” James said. “Maybe we should get some food and supplies, Alec?”

“Sounds good,” Alec took them to the local grocer. “I assume you want me to get the usual?”

“Yes,” James answered. “I will get food.”

“The usual?” Q asked.

“Why don’t you come with me, and tell me what you like to eat?” James suggested. “And what’s your real name? I can’t keep calling you that.”

“Gabriel, actually,” Q brushed the hair out of his eyes. “I’ll eat just about anything. Used to surviving on takeaway and a budget, really.”

“Oh, then this will be a treat,” James’ face lit up. He rarely had time to cook. And now they had nothing but time, and a beautiful boy to spoil. James got ingredients for curry, stew, and breakfasts. He also got berries, cream, chocolate, and a dark coffee that he hoped tasted as good as it smelled. 

“Got everything,” Alec walked up behind James and put several closed paper bags in the cart. “I will go get the car while you pay. Come on, Q.” He stuck out his hand and Q took it hesitantly, with a shy smile.

When James came out of the grocer, Q was in the front seat. Alec had a hand on his knee, and had turned his most charming smile on the boy. 

“You remember the way, yes, Alec?” James asked.

“Yes, I was just telling Gabriel, here,” he ran his fingers over Q’s cheek, “that he should try to sleep. Its a long drive.”

***00Q***

“Gabriel, wake up love,” Alec kissed his forehead gently. “We’re there.”

Q opened his eyes and smiled sleepily, stretching like a cat. “Ta, Alec. Thanks.”

“James went in to start dinner,” Alec came around the car and took his bag. He offered the sleepy man a hand out of the car, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You smell good, like summer.” 

Q walked into the house and stopped short. The living room fireplace was lit, a large soft rug in front of it. There were pillows on the rug, and candles lit on the fireplace mantel and the tables. A bottle of wine and three glasses sat next to the fire, and there were robes laid over the chair. 

James walked up behind him and put a hand on his lower back.

“Welcome to Skyfall, Gabriel,” he kissed him behind the ear. “We hope you will enjoy it here with us.”

“Thank you, I’m sure I will,” he leaned back against James. “I’ve not-this is all new to me.” 

“Just enjoy, and tell us if you aren’t comfortable,” James slid his hands under Gabriel’s shirt and ran warm fingers over his skin. He reached around to start undoing the buttons. “Alec, will you pour us some wine, and bring in dinner?”

Alec left the room quietly, with a smile. James already had Gabriel pliable, relaxed in his arms. He dished up the food and put it on a tray. The vegetables smelled delicious, and he hadn’t eaten since lunch. He put the grilled meat on a plate, and the loaf of bread.

He stopped as he entered the living room. Gabriel was lying on James’ lap, his eyes closed. James was running his fingers through his hair, and humming. He put down the tray and poured the wine, handing James his glasses. James nodded at him, his skin warm in the firelight.

“Gabriel, love, how about some food?”

“Ok,” he took a glass of wine from Alec. “Mmmm, I haven’t had wine this good.” 

Alec leaned over and kissed him, the Bordeaux flavoring their kiss.

“We want to spoil you, Gabriel,” Alec’s accent came out, his voice rough with desire. “Why don’t you eat? You will need your energy later.”

Gabriel’s eyes were wide as he nodded and took a plate from Alec. He ate quickly, the firelight reflecting off of his glasses. Alec kept his wine filled, and fed him bits of meat with his fingers. He nipped at Alec’s fingers, a blush staining his cheeks.  
“Why don’t we leave the dishes for morning, and take you to bed?” Alec took Gabriel’s hand and led him to the bedroom. The feather bed was piled high with pillows. There were soft cotton sheets, and a duvet folded at the end of the bed.

James reached for Gabriel, and unbuckled his pants. He pulled the boy down onto his lap, skin against skin. Alec sat beside them, running his hands down Gabriel’s back. Alec leaned in and started whispering something in Russian.

“What?” Q asked.

“I said, that you are a beautiful boy, a masterpiece,” Alec nuzzled against him.

He sighed, going boneless against Alec’s mouth. Alec reached and started to unbutton James’ shirt. 

“May I?” Gabriel asked shyly.

“Of course,” Alec let him take over. Gabriel undid the shirt with trembling fingers. He pushed it off of James’ shoulders and leaned back to look at the view. He licked his lips, and reached for James’ belt with a sigh. 

James lifted his hips to let him slide off his trousers and pants. He was already hard and Gabriel’s touch was just soft enough to leave his breath ragged.

Alec slid out of his clothes and reached for Gabriel. He was already hard, and Gabriel’s trembling didn’t help. Gabriel gave a soft sigh as Alec pulled him back into a kiss. James took off his trousers and pants. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice until James leaned over and took him in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around him. 

“Ohhh, Alec!” Gabriel wound his fingers into Alec’s blond hair, overwhelmed by the sensations.

“Krasavets (beautiful-russian),” Alec whispered, running his hands down Gabriel’s hips, holding him still so he didn’t thrust too hard into James’ mouth. He clearly wasn’t going to last long, his cheeks flushed and his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. Alec took off his glasses and reached for a nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

“Too much, I-oh!” Q buried his face in Alec’s neck as he came, clutching the sheets in his fists.  
He sighed and went limp. Alec nuzzled his head, and chuckled.

“Ahhh, I think you wore him out, James,” Alec smiled at his best friend.

“No!” Q protested sleepily. “I’ll be fine in a….” his voice trailed off into a soft snore.

Alec laid him down gently on the pillow and wrapped him in the duvet. 

“Are you ready to sleep, James?” he asked.

“I got plenty of rest while I was dead, thanks,” James laughed. “But sex, that I am definitely ready-”

Alec captured his mouth with a kiss.

“Let’s let the boy sleep, and you can tell me about Turkey,” he took James by the hand and they went to the living room. The fire was still warm, and he opened another bottle of red wine. He filled one glass, and held it for James to sip. They relaxed on the rug, enjoying the rare moment of peace in their lives.

“I thought you were really dead this time, zoloto (gold-russian),” Alec whispered, his favorite term of endearment for the man. “They gave me the car keys this time, I thought it was all over.”

“You should know better than that, targaid (shield-scottish),” James childed. “You know resurrection is my specialty.”

“And you know there’s no one else to worry about you but me,” Alec tightened his arms around James. “Although your little stone cutter may fight me for the job.”

“YOUR little stone cutter is sleeping, it’s a good thing I still have you to take care of me,” James leaned back for a kiss.

“Actually, I’m right here,” Gabriel yawned sleepily from the doorway. He came to lay on the rug at James’ feet. “I told you I just needed a minute.”

“Ahhh… our little stone cutter lives,” Alec smiled and ruffled Gabriel’s hair affectionately. “Are you ready for round two, little one?”

“Don’t tease him, Alec,” James ran his fingers over Gabriel’s spine, making him shiver. “Let him enjoy resting. How are you feeling?”  
“Good,” Gabriel’s eye lashes laid shadows on his cheeks, his glasses forgotten in the bedroom. His eyes glowed in the fire light, and he looked shyly between the two men, not believing his luck. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so much… so intense.”

“Ah, your first?” James asked. “It’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Your first?” Alec was surprised. “Why didn’t you say?”

“You just got done asking me to lunch,” Gabriel laughed. “I didn’t think I was being abducted and ravished before the lunch!”

“Are you objecting?” James asked.

“No!” Gabriel shook his head. “Not at all. I like it.”

“What should we do with you next, hmmm?” Alec said with a smile. “Maybe we should keep you away from the wine so you don’t get sleepy again.”

“Lay down, Gabriel, and get comfortable,” James reached for the bottle of massage oil sitting on the hearth. Gabriel rolled onto his stomach and James rubbed the warm oil into his hand. The pale skin in the firelight looked like a lake under a spring moon. 

Alec leaned back against the couch, James sitting between his thighs. James was murmuring to the boy, and he found himself drowsing contentedly. Gabriel twined his fingers through Alec’s, as James massaged down his back. 

“Oy, Alec,” James’ voice made him open his eyes. “No falling asleep on us, yeah?”

“I drove!” Alec protested. “Just enjoying not having to have my gun drawn all the time. Its a bloody nice change.”

“Gun? Why do you need a gun in international imports, Alec?” Gabriel asked, his eyes wide.

“Gabriel, how did Alec tell you I died?” James asked.

“He didn’t say, we didn’t really talk about it,” Gabriel answered warily. For the first time the thought crossed his mind that he shouldn’t have agreed to this trip so easily. No one would miss him if he didn’t return.

“We worked for MI6, Gabriel,” Alec met his eyes. “We were agents. I know James won’t be going back, and, I, I don’t think I will be either. It’s a young man’s game.”

“Oh!” Gabriel’s eyes grew wide. “I thought you were some man who travelled for business. Now I feel like an idiot.”

“We try very hard to make that believable,” James added. “Our lives can depend on it.”

Alec slicked a hand with oil and reached between Gabriel’s legs to rub warm fingers down his thighs. He rolled Gabriel over and teased him gently with his fingers, until he got hard again.

“I guarantee there’s no safer place for you to be, Gabriel,” Alec told him. “We wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Yes, no one gets past us when we are together,” James leaned back against Alec and rubbed his arse against him, feeling him hard against him. “There’s nothing to worry about, and nothing to focus on, other than how good we can make you feel.” 

“God James, you’re a tease,” Alec bit the skin on the back of his neck, drawing a gasp from the blond. 

“Let me concentrate, Alec-”

“Please, let me see?” Gabriel interrupted.

“Yes, James,” Alec added. “It’s been too long.” 

Gabriel caught them in his gaze, the avarice showing in his eyes. James and Alec made a lovely pair, the blonds with their green and blue eyes. They were devastatingly handsome, like finely chiseled statues of Greek gods.

Alec took James’ hand and led him to touch himself, dribbling warm oil down his fingers. He worked his mouth down James’ neck, feeling the pulse under his tongue. James was a responsive lover, reaching for Alec, even while he moaned his name. He was relaxed, this was someone he trusted fully. Someone who had his back in a firefight, and also someone who had been there when he came back from his first mission. Alec had sewed his body back together more times than he could count, and there was no one safer to trust with his heart.

“You are beautiful together,” Gabriel whispered, mesmerized.  
Alec’s other hand roamed between James’ cheeks, teasing a finger across his hole. He was gentle, it had probably been as long for James as it had been for him. He slid into him gently.

“What do you want James, how much?”

“Everything, just go slow.”

“Roll over then,” Alec rasped. He bent down to kiss his way down James’ spine. He bit gently on his buttocks, and licked a path down his tailbone. James couldn’t breathe, the warm tongue slicking it way down his hole was making him lose his mind.

Gabriel’s moan broke through James’ hazy mind, and he turned to watch him. Gabriel had his cock in his hand, eyes wide. He looked as wrecked as James felt.

“James,” Alec sounded amused. “Did I lose you?” 

Alec reached for a condom and slid it on himself. He stroked himself a couple of times, and James winked appreciatively. He found the lube, and used a pair of fingers to loosen James up. He leaned over him, and slid into him slowly.

“Tell me if it’s too much?” Alec panted.

“Don’t you DARE stop!” James threatened. “I will make sure your gun never works again.”

“Shhhh…. zvezda (star-russian),” Alec bit James’ earlobe as he thrust in. “I have you.” 

He twisted, trying to find the right spot. James keened as Alec hit his prostate, and arched back against him.

Gabriel decided he was watching porn. Those two men on the rug in front of the fireplace. There could be nothing more arousing than Alec and James making love. Because that's what it was. Not sex but making love between two people who were each other's other half.

“Are you close? I’m not going to last too long.”

“God Alec, fuck. Just use your hand,” James begged.

Alec bit down on the back of his neck as he fisted James’ cock. Three strokes later, cum spurted over his fingers as James’ body clenched around him, drawing out his orgasm. He collapsed against him, too tired to move.

Gabriel snuck back to the bedroom, tears in his eyes. He felt like an intruder.

***00Q***

Gabriel woke early and went to put on the kettle. James lay on Alec’s shoulder, in front of the embers of the fire. He stood in the kitchen doorway watching them. He decided to go outside and clear his head, away from the lovers.

He sat on a rock on the hill at the edge of the clearing, watching the sun burn through the fog. He wished he was back in his shop, and that he had never met the men.

'Stupid, so stupid. Once again it's been proven right!' The young man was shaking his head furiously while trying to stuck the spare things he set out in the room. 'You are just fleeting thing for them. Not like anyone is going to love you eternally! Orphans like you don't deserve happiness.' The ever present voice in Gabriel's mind was cruelly destroying all the nice thoughts about the two men.

Alec awoke with a start to the shrieking of the kettle. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. He ran into the kitchen to silence the kettle.

“Alec?” James’ sleepy voice called. 

“I’m here,” Alec popped his head out of the kitchen. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“I don’t know,” James frowned and stood, stretching. “Let me get some clothes and I will go look. Can you start breakfast?”

James went to pull on yesterday’s clothes from where he left them on the bedroom floor. Gabriel’s were missing. 

“Maybe he went for a walk, Alec?” he asked, walking into the kitchen as he pulled on his coat.

“Where? To see sheep?” Alec leaned back into James’ touch as James wrapped a warm sweater around him. “Go find him, he’s a city boy.”

James pulled the door closed behind him. He could see Gabriel at the top of the hill.

“Hey, you doing ok?” he asked Gabriel, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I should get back to work, James,” Gabriel couldn’t meet his eyes. “It’s just me at the store, and if I’m not there, there won’t be any business.” He shrugged his shoulders.

"Gabriel..." James started.

"No. I... Thank you... For indulging me... For letting me see what you two share but I don't think you need a third in your relationship. You are beyond fine together." Gabriel looked sadly at the blonde man. "If you could be so kind to drop me off at the nearest bus or train station I would be most grateful." Gabriel smiled sadly and went back towards the old manor in a fast stride. 

Alec opened the door just as Gabriel reached for the knob.

“Good morning, little stone carver,” Alec touched his shoulder, seeing the stormy eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“He thinks we don’t need him, that we are perfect together,” James said. “He thinks he is intruding.”

“Ah, I see,” Alec looked thoughtful. “We are a lot to handle. It has been just us for a long time. And this is new to you.”

“You are like a force of nature together,” Gabriel sobbed. “I’m just in the way. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“I will take you back,” James said. “Can you get me the keys, Alec?”

***00Q***

It was a quiet ride back to the city, and one of the longest in James’ memory. Gabriel stayed curled up against the door, as far away as he could get. He finally fell asleep, his breath making a small cloud of fog against the pane of the window.

James was loathe to wake him up when they arrived. The marble shop looked cold, and dark.

“Gabriel? We’re back,” he shook the man gently. He looked so much younger asleep.

Gabriel jerked awake with a start. He grabbed his bag and mumbled something, unable to get out of the car fast enough.

James got out and got his suitcase from the boot of the car.

“If you want to talk about this-” James hesitated. “I ..."

"Goodbye, James. It's been a pleasure!" Gabriel smiled sadly, took the handle of suitcase and hauled it to the doors of the shop. 

He felt James just behind him, felt his hands coming round his waist and the man's lips gently nipping at his neck. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Gabriel?"

The younger of the two shrugged off the man. "Goodbye , Mr. Bond!" He unlocked the doors and stepped inside the place he called his home. 

James pulled out his phone and called Alec as he got back in the car.

“No, I couldn’t convince him, he wouldn’t even talk to me. I will be home in a few hours.”

He turned up the stereo and pulled into traffic. A car turned the corner too fast and hit the Aston Martin with a sickening crunch of metal.

Gabriel heard the crash and ran outside. James was slumped over the wheel, He grabbed his mobile and called for emergency services.

“James? Can you hear me?” He saw James’ phone plugged into the navigation system and grabbed it. He searched for Alec’s number and called.

“Did he change his mind?” Alec’s voice echoed from the phone.

“What? Alec, it’s Gabriel. James was in an accident. I called for emergency services, but he won’t wake up.”

“Stay with him, Gabriel, I will be there as soon as I can. Give them the extra ID that he has in the glove box. And make sure you remember the name. I will be there as soon as I can. Let me know where they bring him.”

***00Q***

 

It was dark by the time Alec got to Saint Bart’s. It had been an exhausting day. He had tried to think of ways to talk to Gabriel, after the emotional departure that morning. The boy was hurting, and he wanted to fix it.

“I’m looking for Richard Sterling,” he told the nurse at the desk.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Trevelyan,” she nodded. “His young man said you would be coming. He is in room 221. He had a bad concussion and has amnesia. He may not recognize you. He is having trouble with his name.”

Alec nodded and tried not to smile at that. He could hear shouting as he approached the room.

“I don’t have any idea who you are, and I am very sure that I don’t have a husband!”

“Oh Alec, thank goodness,” Gabriel sighed with relief. “I told them that I was his husband, and you are his brother, so they would let us in. He hasn’t been exactly cooperating. They said it will take some time for his memory to come back, but he keeps telling them his real name.”

“Bloody hell Alec, tell this wanker that I’m not his fucking husband!” James yelled. “He keeps calling me the wrong name. He’s a fucking idiot!”

Alec winced in sympathy.

“James, its for the mission, just play along,” he winked at Gabriel over James’ head.

"Oh really?" James smiled back slyly. 

The doctor came into the room and looked at the three men surprised.

"Ahh, Mr. Sterling, I see you are feeling much better now." He checked the medical chart and looked at the man on the bed again. "I must say that you are one lucky man for you suffered no serious injuries and the memory loss is only temporary and should pass quicker if you get to spend more time with the people you know."

“We are going to take good care of him doctor,” Alec assured him. “When can we take him home?”

“Well, as long as his head isn’t hurting, and he avoids any strenuous activity, you can take him home tonight,” the doctor handed them the papers. “But someone needs to stay awake and make sure he is ok. The nurse can show you where to check out.”

“Ok, Richard, let’s get you home,” Alec said. “It’s a long drive home. Thank you, Gabriel, for calling me. Good thinking.”

“How did you get here? We all drove together,” Gabriel was curious.

“I took the farm truck to the train station, and then caught the next train,” Alec yawned. “The I got a cab to my place and got my car. Would you like a ride home?”

“You don’t need help?” Gabriel asked. 

“MI6, Gabriel, I’m used to losing sleep,” Alec said. “But I would enjoy the company. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to be uncomfortable. James has been all I have had for so long in my life, ever since my parents died. You both aren’t the only orphans.”

“You?” Gabriel asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you say?”

“Does it look like I’m good at talking about things?” Alec smiled wryly. 

“Are any of the three of us?” Gabriel smiled back. “Maybe we can get to know each other a little. Or I can get to know you. James doesn’t remember anything.”

“He has recovered from far worse before, remember how you met!” Alec pulled out his keys. “Will you help him to the door while I get the car?”

“Sure,” Gabriel went back to collect James. “Are you ready to go, Richard?”

“Of course I am,” He waved the papers at Gabriel. “They tried to give me a bloody wheelchair!” 

“It is procedure,” Gabriel said. “They did it when I got my appendix out.”

“The day I need a wheelchair, will be when I can’t come back from the dead!” James stalked to the front doors of the hospital. “Oh of course, he brought the Land Rover, so we can look even more like we are undercover agents.”

“You did take the Aston Martin,” Gabriel pointed out, trying not to upset him. “They towed it, by the way. It's damaged beyond repair!"

James got into the car, and turned to Alec with an angry snarl.

“Just what the hell are you playing at? My fucking husband? That will be the day! You know that after Vesper, I can never love someone again. Your excuse about a mission is bullshit. If it was a mission, HE wouldn’t know about it!” James poked Gabriel in the chest.

“James, you are forgetting some of what happened over the last few days-” Alec tried to explain.

“The fuck I am! Last thing I remember, I left for Turkey. And I sure as bloody hell didn’t have a husband then, you wanker! Is this your idea of a joke, or would your bit of rough not leave?”

Q recoiled as if he had been slapped.

“I think I better go, Alec. I am making things worse just by being here.”

"Yes, slag, better leave us! We have no use for you anymore!" James snapped at Gabriel. 

Young man bit his lip so hard Alec thought it's going to bleed. 

"Alec, please stop the car!" 

"Gabriel, it's raining..." 

"Please stop... Please!" Gabriel's eyes shone with tears.

"Yes, Alec, please stop the car!" James' mocking voice could be heard from the back seat. 

006 glared at 007 and was ready to hit him in the face if not the driving! He stopped at a gas station. Gabriel was fumbling with the doors and his bag. Finally he managed to open the doors. He glanced back at Alec and towards James but the later man was shooing him with his hand. 

"Off off... Off you go!"

"Alec... I will... Never mind... Goodbye Mr. Trevelyan, Mr. Bond..." He slammed the doors shut after getting out off it and running towards the closest tube station that was close by.

"God damn it James! You just HAD to open your god damn trap of a mouth hadn't you? You don't even remember what the guy did and you call him names? He was making you a bloody statue for your current grave when you came back oh surprisingly alive and we even took him to Skyfall!" Alec slammed at the steering wheel. "God fucking damn it!" He revived the engine and sped off in a direction out of the city.

***

Q was standing in his wrecked workshop, tears streaming down his face. 'Stupid! Stupid! So stupid! You just had to believe it again! How naive little Gabriel! Who could love you? Who? What do you have to offer for men like they?' The inner voice was raising its ugly head again. 

Hammer dropped from Gabriel's hand. He just smashed the sculpture of the angel he put so much work into. The man collapsed between the broken pieces on the ground, weeping softly and silently. "Never again... Never again!"

***

Alec stopped at the store and bought the largest bottle of good vodka he could find. He had had enough of James, and oppressive silence in the vehicle was grating on his last nerve. He turned on the radio, wanting something angry to erase the look of agony on Gabriel’s face. One more smart comment from the blond in his passenger seat, and said man would regret coming back from the dead.

By the time they got back to Skyfall, Alec’s mood had only gotten blacker. He left James to fend for himself to get into the house while he put the vodka in the freezer and searched the refrigerator for something easy for dinner. He found the half empty bottle of Bordeaux, and slammed it shut. He glanced at the sink, and there was the dishes from last night, three of them stacked. He gave up and went to start a fire.

He piled the fire high, not planning on sleeping until the vodka bottle was finished. James had apparently already made it to bed already, because there was no sign of him. The empty wine glasses still sat on the floor next to the fire. Dammit. There was no escaping the picture in his mind of the curly haired boy. He wanted to remember him smiling in the cemetery, but all he could see was the hurt, the devastation.

‘Durak (idiot-russian), he will never want to see me again’, Alex brought the empty wine glasses to the sink and did the dishes. He thought of making food, but just the idea of it exhausted him. He settled for taking the cold vodka from the freezer, and twisting off the cap. He drank straight from the bottle, the burn settling in his belly.

He took it back to sit in front of the fire, and was halfway done by the time James appeared. Alec scowled at him.

“What do you want, suka (whore-russian)?” The more Alec drank, the more Russian came through in his speech. 

“What has gotten into you?” James was furious. “I’ve hung around with you long enough, you miserable wanker. I remember what that means.”

“The way you treated him,” Alec paused to take another few mouthfulls of vodka. “Bes dushnyj (without soul-russian). “Did you see his eyes?”

“You are so drunk you are not making sense,” James shook his head. “Is this still about that stupid boy? God Alec, why are you so fixated? I doubt he had any idea what to do with his mouth.”

Alec’s fist slammed into James’ jaw before he realized he had thrown the punch. The Alec’s mouth as on him, hot, and hungry. He wasn’t sure what was going on in the blond’s head, but it wasn’t the first time one of them has taken out his aggression on the other.

Alec snarled as he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He didn’t hesitate, just grabbed James by the nape of the neck and pushed him facedown on the rug. James ended up with a mouthful of carpet as Alec drove into him.

Then the pictures started coming back.

Gabriel, lying at his feet in front of the fire.

Gabriel, his wide green eyes, when James introduces himself.

Gabriel, sleepy in the doorway.

And the boy looking down at him as James sucked him off. Oh no, what had he done. The conversation flooded back to him, Gabriel’s first time. Fuck.

He slammed back into Alec, doing penance with his body. He felt Alec’s orgasm, closer than his own. 

“I remember Alec, oh god. We have to go get him.”

Alec didn’t even hear him. He fisted James’ cock with a snarl, and James shouted as he came. 

They both collapsed in a heap, and James’ last thought was that he was going to be sore in the morning.

***00Q***

The sunlight streaming in the windows made James moan. It was the worst hangover he had ever had. Oh. He vaguely remembered the doctor telling him to stay awake. Then finding Alec with the vodka bottle. 

Gabriel!

“Alec, wake up! We have to go get him!” He shook Alec and the other man groaned. “I remember, we have to go get him.”

Alec’s eyes flew open. 

“Can you drive?”

James already had the keys in one hand as he pulled on his trousers.

“Hurry, Alec, before its too late!”

Mud flew from below the car. James was sure they are gonna get more than a few speeding tickets. Getting to London from Skyfall usually took at least 6 hours, now they ended up in the suburbs after 3! 

Locating the cemetery without navigation was a bit tricky but they managed just fine. 

"Alec, how could you do it? How could you let me spew all the ugly things I've told Gabriel? How?" James was livid. Walking in a fast stride like he owned the place his feet carried him towards the marble shop. 

Alec frowned. The shop looked closed off and dark, there was a sign on it "For sale" it stated. They knocked on the door, then tried to open it and then James got on his knees and started to pick the lock.

"What are you doing here?" Alec whipped his head so fast you could hear his neck cracking a bit. There was an old man with a broom, holding it somewhat like a weapon trying to threaten them. "Answer me! What are you two doing here? Trying to steal something no doubt! Ugly thieves these days... There is nothing to steal..."

"Old man," Alec started. "Listen, nobody is trying to steal anything. The shop belongs to our dear friend and he..." He was at a loss of words how to continue.

"Gabriel left today in the morning. He said nothing is keeping him here. There was this agent who kept wanting to buy his little shop. Was thinking of opening a cafe! Imagine that! A CAFE! In cemetery..." 

"Where is he? Where did he go?" James was in front of the man in seconds. Lock forgotten. 

"I don't know, young man. He haven't told me that." The old man turned around and started sweeping the leaves to the sides again.

Alec pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of calling.  
“Hello, M? I need your help. I need to find a man named Gabriel who runs the marble shop by the cemetery…”

***00Q***

It took more than half a day for MI6 to find the stone carver. Bond was fuming while Alec looked reckless. 

"Bond, this favour is the last thing I own you. We are even now. You are well past the age of retirement. For your sake we extended it to the age of 45 while it was 40 before." M gave Alec a slip of paper. "Fearn abbey is the place you have to look for." She turned her back towards men and crossed her arms in front of her. 

Both ex-agents left the place. While James was still fuming and feeling antsy, Alec called in a favour of his own and got them a helicopter which would take them as close as possible to the goddamn place that was situated in the bloody middle of nowhere. The only problem was that it could only take them there tomorrow early morning. 

***

The morning wouldn't come as fast as they wanted but when finally it dawned they were up in the air already flying towards the small town (or was it a village). When they landed, there was a car waiting for them which took them to Tain, Highland of Scotland and middle of nowhere. The driver pointed to a local church but otherwise kept silent. 

Bond and Alec exited the car cautiously. There were only a few people up and running their errands. Upon entering the premises they saw a man in sweatpants and jumper walking about the stones and muttering softly to himself. 

"No, can't be!" James whispered but at the same moment the man turned and both he and Alec gasped. It was Q. The sweet boy who they drove away from themselves with their lies and their bad habits. He was even more pale now and all of his curls were gone, leaving him looking almost bald in the way.

"Gabriel..." Alec whispered while the man started to shake his head and covered his mouth with his hand.

"No... Please... Leave... Please..."

“Gabriel, look at me?” Alec reached out his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Gabriel, I’m sorry,” James hung his head. “I couldn’t remember who you were, and it’s not any excuse for what I said. Please, let us make it up to you.”

Gabriel sobbed, and covered his face with his hands. It was too much, too painful. 

“Please Alec, don’t! I can’t, I can’t stand it. I know you both enjoy laughing at me, but it hurts too much.” He tried to pull away and run, but Alec and James each grabbed one of his hands. “Let me go. I can just be alone here, and no one will make fun of me.”

“What are you doing here? And why the hair cut?” Alec asked, troubled.

“I asked to join the monastery. Given time I will become a monk. In the mean time..." Gabriel took a deep breath. "I am an apprentice and my job is to reconstruct the old tombstones and make the new ones if there is need for that." The young man absentmindedly brushed his hand over his head still not used to it to be almost bald. "I ask you to leave now, before you start a ruckus. The town is narrow minded and I am sure they will not appreciate having gays here." He turned his back towards the couple and started muttering under his nose again. 

“Hey, look,” James ran his fingers through his hair. “You don’t need to punish yourself like this. Why are you staying somewhere where they dislike gay people?”

“We weren’t trying to make fun of you Gabriel, honestly,” Alec sighed. “I know we are a lot to handle together, and we are a bunch of bitter agents who have seen too much. If you don’t want to see us again, I understand. But please, don’t do this to yourself. You are so young, and you have so much to see. Don’t shut off all of the options in your life just because we hurt you.”

“Why do you think everything is about you?” Gabriel’s shoulders were tense.

“We don’t think everything is about us, not with you,” James stepped toward him and touched his shoulder. “But a lot of times, with our jobs, it is. And we get used to behaving that way all of the time, so we don’t get hurt. We have seen a lot of people die, and there is only so much we can feel after a while.”

“We get angry, and stroppy,” Alec reached for Gabriel’s other shoulder. “But James isn’t going to be going on missions anymore, and it made me think. I’m getting older as well, and I don’t want someone waiting at home for me one day when I don’t come home. That broom closet office at MI6 doesn’t sound any better than it used to. Its time for us to go back, and make Skyfall a home. Without being shot at, we have quite a bit of years left in us.”

“And we want you to come with us, Gabriel,” James pleaded. “Please? There’s room for you to have a workshop, and the village isn’t too far away. None of us have ever had a real family, and it’s something that we need.”

“A family?” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “I’ve never had that, really.”

“There’s enough room for a marble workshop,” James added. “Alec and I haven’t really had anything to do with all the money we earned coming back from the dead, and I’m pretty sure there is enough to keep you in marble, and Alec in Vodka, for a long time.”

“Now, can we go home?” Alec held out his arms and caught Gabriel up in them.

***00Q***

 

The trip back to Skyfall was much faster without a broken heart. 

Alec walked backward to the bed, running his nails over the fine hairs on Gabriel’s arms, pulling him along with a sultry come hither look. He laid Gabriel down on the soft bed and unwrapped a condom to slide down his erection.

“What-?” Gabriel was confused.

“Just wait, beautiful,” Alec winked at him. “This gets so much better. Now James, you get to be in the middle.” He pulled James in for a kiss, and reached over to slick a handful of lube down Gabriel’s cock.

James knelt over Gabriel and let Alec guide him down onto his cock. He leaned back into Alec’s hands, reveling in the sensations. Alec took it slow and let him adjust, one hand on James, and one on Gabriel’s stomach.

Gabriel was afraid to breathe. It was so much feeling, more than he had expected. He had expected to be on the receiving end. Being inside James along with Alec was more than he had thought of happening, and his brain wasn’t keeping up. Alec slipped in two fingers along with Gabriel’s hard on to keep stretching James. Gabriel moaned and grabbed at James’ shoulders. James winced as Gabriel grabbed his scar.

“I’m sorry! Its so much,” he groaned as James leaned down to kiss him. 

“Too much?” James asked.

“No, its just...new,” Gabriel admitted, his flushed cheeks sweaty.

“Well this isn’t the only new thing you are going to learn tonight, right Alec?” James leaned back against Alec, who was rolling a condom on himself.

“No,” Alec slicked himself with lube. “Just remember to breathe, little stone carver.” He pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his penis. He went slowly, running his hands up and down Gabriel’s sides.

James tried to relax, and breathe. It was so much, but the expression on Gabriel’s face was worth the momentary discomfort. His face was frozen, his mouth open. He leaned in and kissed him, while Alec leaned down and bit at his neck.

Alec pushed in the rest of the way, and both of the men beneath him groaned. James could feel both of them inside him, rubbing. It was heat, pressure, and not enough. He wanted more.

“MOVE!” James insisted.

“No, don’t-I’ll come,,,” Gabriel pleaded.

“That’s the point love,” Alec smiled at him over James’ shoulder. 

It took them a minute to find a rhythm that worked, Alec leaning on Gabriel’s hands. James was between his arms, not enough room to move. But he didn’t need two. With Alec thrusting hard behind him, and Gabriel’s feverish thrusts, it didn’t take long for Gabriel to come, pushing Alec with him. 

Alec reached around James and jerked him, slowly. That made Gabriel moan, his over sensitized skin overwhelmed. Alec bit James ear while Gabriel played with his nipples. 

When James came, it was with a shout, cum spilling over Gabriel’s stomach between them. James leaned back against Alec with a contented sigh, smiling at Gabriel’s expression. 

“I think we lost him, Alec,” James smiled.

“No… I…” Gabriel yawned.

“I think it’s been a long day, and we all need some sleep,” Alec reached for a towel, wiped them off, and binned the condoms. “No running away Gabriel.”

“No,” James wrapped Gabriel in his arms. “None of that. You have a home now.”

 

***00Q***

Six months later

“Gabriel, dinner is ready,” Alec stuck his head into the workshop where the sculptor was working. “James said I’m not to let you stay out here until midnight again.”

The workshop was filled with music, and the curly haired man smiled at him. He tossed the apron onto the bench, and put away his tools, before he came and caught Alec around the waist.

“Did you have a good day, love?” Gabriel was affectionate and pliable, so far from the scared youth with the shaved head they had returned to Skyfall. He kissed Alec’s cheek and they trekked across the yard to the lodge.

James was waiting for them at the kitchen door, warm light spilling out around him. He dusted off Gabriel’s shirt and leaned in to kiss him.

“Found our little distracted stone carver, did you, Alec?” He clapped Alec on the shoulder, and moved to reveal the table behind him. “I hope you both are hungry, I got a little carried away.”

“God James, are you feeding us, or all of MI6?” Alec laughed. “We won’t have to cook for days.”

“That’s sort of the point, we can take turns coming to get fortification,” James herded them to the table fondly. “But after this, I don’t want to see either of you in clothes for DAYS.”

“Oh!” Gabriel blushed a pretty shade of pink and hid his head against Alec.

“You didn’t think we would forget your birthday, did you?” Alec smiled and smoothed his hair. “You hiding out in that workshop all the time made plotting a lot easier. I managed to convince James we should start the night before.”

“”Is there cake?” Gabriel asked with a grin. 

“Oh yes, there’s cake, and strawberries and cream,” James winked. “Which I intend feed you later, with my fingers,” he bit Gabriel’s ear lobe and twirled the curls around his finger. “And then lick off of you…”

“Um, James?” Alec cleared his throat. “I think we are old enough to have dessert before dinner, what do you think?”


End file.
